Dark Desires
by Priestess of the Blade
Summary: Kikiyo is a dead soul. Hatred, love, desire, revenge, make up what is left of her soul. When Kagome and Inuyasha face their true feelings Kikiyo must face them as well and she doesn't like what she sees. Rated R for language and sexual situations.
1. Giving in

Dark Desires  
  
Chapter One: Giving In   
  
By Priestess of the Blade  
  
Ok, what's my inspiration for this story you ask. Well I'm sitting at the computer it's 11:00 PM and I'm listening to Anime music. I'm feeling seriously antsy and just need to do something to get it out of my system. So what do I do? I get it in my head to write a seriously dirty fanfic, something all dark and sexy (if I can pull it off). Of what? I don't know. At the point of writing this intro I have no clue what is going to come out of me except that it is going to be sexual. You have been warned.  
  
  
  
Ooh I know what to do now. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Although Miroku is my Man-bitch. (A swarm of lawyers burst through Priestess's door) I was just kidding! I swear! Jeez! (The lawyers leave pouting) Ok it's safe now. (Miroku climbs out from under the bed)   
  
Miroku: Are they gone?   
  
Me: Yes Miroku-sama.   
  
Miroku: Ah good! Now how 'bout we get back to…   
  
Me: No I'm typing a story.   
  
Miroku: Oh…Am I in it?   
  
Me: No (Miroku looks crushed) I mean not yet! Watch some TV I'll be done in a little while.   
  
Miroku: Fine (Walks off pouting)   
  
Me: Hentai monks can't live with 'em can't live without 'em. (Priestess ponders this as the TV can be heard in the background.) NOT THE SPICE CHANNEL!   
  
Miroku: Aw man! (Whip noise heard in background)  
  
Me: Like I said, man-bitch.   
  
(A/N: This takes place shortly after Naraku takes Kikiyo and she escapes to wreak havoc and what not.)   
  
  
  
*He rolls off of me, sated for now. His hand continues to hold my breast possessively. He has always wished to defile me and now I have let him. I have never let Inuyasha touch me in this way. I wouldn't, not while he was still part demon. Yet I have just let Naraku do things to me I had never imagined were possible and he is a more vile demon than Inuyasha can ever hope to become with the Shikon no Tama. This is what my hatred for Inuyasha has driven me to. I am filthy with the sweat and seed of a demon. The demon that created this hatred in me, he became a part of me when I accepted the hatred, now I have accepted the rest of him. Why? You will soon see.*   
  
  
  
A few days earlier…  
  
"Kagome! Come back here you stupid wench!" Inuyasha screamed at the back of the girl stalking away from him. It was late. The full moon shone high in the dark clear sky lighting the way for Kagome to the Bone Eater's well, to her home. She tried to ignore the frustrated hanyou running after her. He refused to be ignored. He grabbed her by the shoulder pulling her roughly to face him.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" he growled at her.  
  
"Home. Now leave me alone Inuyasha." Her voice wavered between tones of anger and sadness. She herself could not decide which she was feeling more of. Inuyasha decided to ignore the sadness, monsters and anger he could deal with, a crying girl was another story. So he lashed out at her trying to make her angry so she would not cry.   
  
"You're not leaving. Kagome get back to the village, you just got here and we have shards to find."   
  
"No." her voice was calm now.   
  
"NO?"  
  
"No." Inuyasha wondered if it was too calm. The thought worried him; though he was loathe to admit it. So he ignored the worry and continued on.   
  
"What the HELL is wrong with you?" He glared at her daring her to answer, so she did.  
  
"You! You Inuyasha! Always, always you." She stared back at him challenging the stunned look on his face. Oh how much she wanted him to play dumb. She ached to scream it all at him; she couldn't take keeping it to herself anymore. He honored her wishes with a confused look and a shocked response.   
  
"Huh, what'd I do?" Kagome sighed swallowing all the fear and pain and let him have it.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO? IT"S EVERYTHING YOU WON"T DO INUYASHA!" Kagome threw up her hands in frustration, and Inuyasha stared at her his mouth dropping in surprise, shock, disbelief, take your pick. "I can't take your indecision anymore. You act like you care for me, most of the time I can believe you do. But at the mere mention of Kikyou you turn as cold as a block of ice. She shows up and you're ready to follow her to hell. Is she so important to you that you truly can't live without her? You said yourself that you two never really trusted each other. I trust you Inuyasha! Why can't you see that?"   
  
She paused to breathe, to collect herself, she needed all her courage to say what was coming. She needed to be able to face his decision either way. She was grateful Inuyasha didn't say anything.   
  
"So this is it Inuyasha, you want me to stay you decide. Her or me? The corpse or the living breathing girl? Death or life? Kikyou or Kagome?"  
  
  
  
Silence fell with an audible thud. Kagome had finished what she needed to say and now awaited Inuyasha's response, terrified he would choose the dead girl.   
  
Inuyasha couldn't speak. Did she really just ask him that? He knew she cared for him, yet he had tried to deny that she wanted to be with him. He wanted her, wanted Kagome badly. Yet he owed Kikyou his life. He had betrayed her, that betrayal causing her to lose her life. He had not been able to love her enough, and for that he deserved to die. If he chose Kagome how could he know that the same would not happen with her?   
  
"Kagome…I…" Inuyasha still did not know what to say. Did he love Kagome more? Did he love her enough? Could he protect her from himself?  
  
"I don't know Kagome, can't I think about it?" Okay, that sounded more like a whine than he meant it to.   
  
  
  
*Does he have to sound so pathetic? This is gonna hurt.* Kagome steeled herself. She had made her choice. Now or never.   
  
"No Inuyasha. Give me an answer now or I'm leaving." Kagome was quiet for a moment. "And I don't know if I'll come back." She whispered this so it was barely audible, but to Inuyasha's demon ears it was as though she screamed it.   
  
*WHAT! How dare she? How dare she threaten me like that? Damn Wench! That's it! No more nice Inuyasha. Like she could get away from me in the first place, if she tried to leave I could catch her. Fucking Bitch! If she tried to stay away I could bring her back. But I'm not letting either happen.*  
  
Kagome was scared. Inuyasha had just turned bright red. He was pissed. She knew as soon as it was out she shouldn't have said it. She didn't really mean it, she would come, she had friends and she had promised to stop Naraku. She was just thinking how much it hurt to look at him, to be around him when he wasn't hers.   
  
Then Inuyasha grabbed her. Kagome screamed as he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of grain and stalked back in the direction of the village. Like she said Kagome trusted Inuyasha and she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she hated the fact that he could do things like this.   
  
And now she was pissed. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "SIT!" And Inuyasha dropped, taking Kagome with him. She hit the ground hard as Inuyasha created a crater beneath her. She groaned in pain and rolled over coughing. Inuyasha mirrored her groans of pain from his hanyou shaped hole. Thoughts of escape were blocked from Kagome's mind as she held back tears of pain, acutely feeling where every bruise would form.   
  
Inuyasha recovered before her. She's gonna pay for that. He crawled out of his hole spotted her prone form and jumped on it. He rolled her to face him and glared. Kagome's eyes slowly cleared of pain as she met his gaze. She swallowed nervously. Inuyasha's eyes seemed tinged with red and his aura flared brightly with fury.   
  
"So you want me huh?" Kagome nodded slowly, confused and a little worried about the look in his eyes. "Fine then you can have me."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome was lost. What was Inuyasha saying? He answered her unspoken question when he ripped her shirt off. "What are you doing Inuyasha?"  
  
"Just giving you what you want." He stated as he proceeded to cut the stupid undergarment that Kagome insisted on wearing on her chest. Inuyasha was ready to give into every feral instinct he had his mind clouded with rage. If she wanted him she could have him, danger and all. He was sick of fighting her, sick of being sat every time she had a mood swing. She fucking deserved him if she was gonna act like that. And he was more than happy to oblige her. He was sick of fighting his desire for her sake.   
  
"Inuyasha…I…I don't…I'm…not ready…for…" Kagome stuttered as she pressed her hands to his chest trying to hold him away. She was burning with embarrassment and the feeling of Inuyasha's hand gripping her bare breast. *Oh god! I didn't mean for this to happen!*  
  
"You smell ready to me." Inuyasha growled as he pressed harder against her folding her arms under the pressure so he could lie on top of her. He smiled smugly at her embarrassment, but he hadn't lied he could smell her excitement.  
  
"WHA…!" her cry was drowned in a deep kiss. She gasped at Inuyasha's force which only allowed his tongue entrance.   
  
Kagome fought a moan as she struggled uselessly against him. She writhed on the ground against him which only served to excite Inuyasha more, and she felt it. Her eyes widened in surprise and panic settled in. *Oh my god! What am I supposed to do?*   
  
Inuyasha chuckled at her obvious discomfort. "Kagome calm down!" he whispered in her ear. His warm breath nearly drove away her fear. Then he pressed his knee between her legs and swallowed her in another kiss. When he pressed his knee against her she lost control. Her hand, which had been clutching at Inuyasha's shoulder, on reflex tried to push his face away and her nails cut in to the skin of his cheek leaving bloody scratches.   
  
"Kagome!" Shocked, Inuyasha's hand left her breast and flew to his cheek to feel the blood.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha? I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She gasped trying to catch her breath and truly worried about him.   
  
"Feh, it's nothing." He looked hard at her, desire still strongly evident in his eyes, yet the ferocity had faded. "Are you?" The scratches had given him back his senses for a moment and he fought his rising need fought the anger that had brought him to his position atop her. He wasn't sure if he could stop now, but his humanity screamed for him to try. He knew Kagome would never really hurt him, unless he hurt her first. He was worried now that he had.   
  
"Um…I…I'm okay. Just…It was just a little fast. For me. I…I mean…I've never…" Kagome looked away, pushed her fear and embarrassment of the subject down and tried to be honest with Inuyasha. As she wanted him to be with her.   
  
"Oh…well I figured. Me too." Inuyasha broke in as Kagome trailed off. Her eyes jerked back to Inuyasha.   
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!" Her surprise bugged him, he didn't know why.  
  
"No. It's okay Inuyasha I just thought that you had, with Kikyou or something."   
  
  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha stared off at the sky for a moment and then glanced back down at Kagome. Maybe it was just the fact that all the blood was in his other head at the moment but he decided to be honest with Kagome. "You know I owe Kikyou something for my betrayal, I always will. But I don't love her anymore, I love who she used to be, and that person is dead. I can't have the Kikyou that I loved back, but I will pay my debt to her however I can." Kagome watched him surprised and pleased that he would admit so much to her.   
  
"You wanted a choice. I'll make it, if you can accept it on my terms." Inuyasha gently took her cheek in his clawed hand and leaned over her brushing his lips softly against hers. When her hand went to grasp his and she pressed harder into the kiss Inuyasha lowered himself over her again. This time she let him.   
  
He held himself over her, gentle and frantic as he pushed himself into her. She clutched against him in delicious agony.   
  
That is how she found them.  
  
Filthy Whore. That is what she is, the vessel that keeps my soul from me. She writhes against him and his filthy hanyou body, eager to accept his demon seed. And Inuyasha, so easily pulled away from me, once before and now again, he will pay for his betrayals. I will make him pay as I have planned to from the day I returned to this earth. I will find a way to torture them both before I send them to hell together.   
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Dun Dun DUUN! Oh no! What is Kikyou planning for the two lovers? Aren't you relieved Inuyasha finally acted on something? I know I am. That's why I wrote it. Well I feel better now. And I think I liked how this story turned out. And I'm just brimming with ideas to finish it. I'll have another chapter up soon.   
  
That got longer than I thought it would. Let me know if you liked it/hated it. Did I make it dark and dirty, I can't tell. What did you think of it? Don't you hate Kikiyo (What a bitch!)? And how clichéd is my title? Kind of sounds like a bad romance novel or something, oh well. I love reviews. Just remember that my ego may be inflated but it's very fragile.   
  
Ja ne!  
  
The Priestess 


	2. Joining forces

Dark Desires  
By Priestess of the Blade  
Chapter 2:   
  
Hee hee hee! Did you like the last one? I know I did. That's why I put up another so soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. YOU MADE ME SO OBSCENELY HAPPY! It's almost crazy how happy I get when I get a review. Maybe I need some help. Okay back to the story. It seems there was a little confusion about who the girl in the beginning and end was, you know the vengeful chick, and yes it was Kikiyo. Sorry if I wasn't clear enough on that, I thought I left enough hints. Gomen. Anywho, this chapter should reveal more of Kikiyo's plans. And fill in some missing pieces of what happened that brought Kagome and Inuyasha to the well and why Kikiyo was with Naraku. Well hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, that honor belongs to one Rumiko Takahashi-sama. However, Miroku is still my Man-Bitch.   
Miroku: I am!  
Me: Of course Miroku-sama.  
Miroku: Oh good! Does that mean that now we can finish what we started last night? You know when I was…  
Me: (turns red with embarrassment) NO! That is…I'm typing right now. (Whispers) Don't talk about that stuff in front of the readers.  
Miroku: Why not? You said there was sex in this story. Why not ours?  
Me: Because I'm not some freaky exhibitionist.   
Miroku: Didn't seem that way when we…  
Me: SHUT UP!  
Miroku: Fine! Am I in the story this time?  
Me: Yeah. Sure I'll get you in there this time.  
Miroku: Yay!  
Me: Now go in the kitchen and get me a soda… Bitch!   
(Whip crack heard in the background again)  
Miroku: What was that?  
Me: Nothing. (Miroku leaves) He's so cute when he's oblivious. *sighs*  
  
And without any further ado… Chapter 2…   
  
It did not take Kikiyo long to return to Naraku. True his castle was far from her village, but Kikiyo's fury lent her speed. She did not wish to see Naraku again, yet there was something she needed from him now. She despised him, but she needed his help, his help for her revenge.   
  
He awaited her in his room. He had known she was coming long before she had come into view. His creatures had found her, yet he had sensed her even before then. Somehow he could feel when she was near.   
  
She entered silently, and Naraku did not acknowledge her presence, he was content to wait for her to speak. He hoped his silence would make her nervous, twist her insides as she twisted his, he knew it would not.   
  
"Naraku," his name from her lips sent shivers through him and he loathed it, and loved it.   
  
"Kikiyo," he grinned out the window enjoying the fact that she needed something from him; it was the only reason she would return, and pleased that he could force her to ask for it.   
  
"You know I have come for a favor," she said coolly catching him in his game. That annoyed him. He maintained the same calm voice through his chagrin.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you wish to know what it is?" she maintained her calm through a similar annoyance at his pride.  
  
"No."   
  
"Then you refuse to help me."  
  
"No. I simply will not grant you a favor." He turned to her, fixing her with a cold stare. "I want something in return, that is all."  
  
"What do you want?" Her dead eyes and cold voice revealed nothing.   
  
"You," She arched an eyebrow at this, nothing more. Inwardly she had expected something of the sort. "I wish to complete your defilement. I wish to relieve myself of this…fixation."   
  
Kikiyo actually smiled at this, a small amused smile. Males are all the same, the thought angered her and she forced the feeling deep into the pit that was her soul.   
  
"Fine, if that is what it will take then fine. I will do as you wish."   
  
Slowly and calmly she began to undress, it seemed as though she could not feel Naraku's eyes devouring every inch of her skin. She did feel it, but the thought of him no longer affected her. Her mind was on another demon and what she planned for him. Naraku was only a nuisance.  
  
He wouldn't have cared what she was thinking at that moment if he knew. His mind was racing with images of her, memories of his past life. And desire coursed through the hundreds of combined demons that he called a body. The demons desired the defilement of the miko as much as his little bit of humanity desired her body.   
  
Finally Kikiyo stood naked before Naraku, staring at him coldly not really seeing him, until he grabbed her. His grip was vicious, his nails cutting into her side and neck. He clutched a fistful of her hair jerking her head back, her mouth opened in a scream and he trapped it with his lips. As cold as she was she could not calmly accept something she knew so little about.   
She was a miko, kept pure and she had no experience with a man and Naraku violence scared her. She fought the fear, forcing herself to take what he wanted from her. She forced herself to think of why she did this and tried to shut her mind to what Naraku was doing to her, she only half succeeded. She took it, but she shook with fear and pain the whole time, which only encouraged Naraku in his enjoyment.   
  
Naraku ignored his demon senses telling him he was with a dead body. He ignored her stench of earth and bone. He ignored the coldness of her body. He only acknowledged what his eyes and mind told him. This was Kikiyo the miko who had nursed the weak and broken body he used to inhabit. Kikiyo, the once so pure priestess. He had finally succeeded in her defilement, he had planted the seed of hatred in her and now he nurtured its' growth and enjoyed its' "fruits".  
  
His nails clawed down her belly digging between her legs as he gripped her breast, drawing four beads of blood. He sucked against her neck, shivering in pleasure with each pained moan that escaped her. He released her breast and pulled his robes from himself as he slammed her to the wall. He pressed his naked body against her lifting her feet from the floor and forcing himself between her legs pinning her to the wall. She was forced to wrap her legs around his waist to keep from falling. As he entered her a single tear slid down her cheek and he caught it with his tongue.   
  
He took her hard and fast. When he finished he stepped from wall letting her drop unceremoniously to the floor. He looked at her for a moment then turned from her to gaze once more out the window.   
  
He made no effort to cover himself as he contemplated something silently. Kikiyo fought back sobs and tried to collect herself. Becoming the cold miko again was proving to be harder than it ever had. She pulled her eyes from Naraku's back and stared at the wall, pushed her mind to Inuyasha and her hatred of him that calmed her mind. When she looked up again Naraku had seated himself in a dark corner where he watched her.   
  
She held her calm and stood to dress. As she pulled her clothes on breath hissing softly as the cloth brushed against the deep cuts Naraku had caused all over her ivory skin. When she began to wrap her shirt around herself Naraku leapt at her crashing her to the floor beneath him. "I'm not finished yet," he told her calmly.   
  
Hours later Naraku finally sought rest. He held her breast possessively as he appeared to sleep. Kikiyo doubted he was truly unconscious. It had become easier to take as the night had progressed. Her mind and body finally found a numbness that allowed her to handle what he did. She lay calmly, letting him hold her as he wished. She had agreed to his bargain and she would hold to her half, believing that he would hold to his. She would have her revenge whatever the cost.   
  
Now we return to an earlier time and a happier pair of lovers…  
  
Kagome woke slowly to sweet and some not so sweet pains greeting her awakening consciousness. She had bruises from her fall with Inuyasha, and some from her night with Inuyasha. She blinked her eyes as they adjusted to the bright morning light. She found Inuyasha watching her from a crouch by her feet. He had covered her with his fire-rat cloak as she slept and she held it to herself as he continued to look at her. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. After all he had seen everything last night. She ignored this thought as Inuyasha smiled at her discomfort. She cut off the stupid comment he was about to make with a question of her own.   
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Not long," he answered as he continued to grin. Isn't he pleased with himself? Kagome thought and began to giggle. Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion and she began to laugh outright when she realized how much he looked like a puppy right then.   
  
"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha barked. (A/N: no pun intended, sorry 'bout that word it just seemed to fit.)  
  
"Nothing…I… swear…" she fought out between giggles. Inuyasha growled. Kagome fought to retrain herself. "I'm sorry. Maybe I'm still just a little giddy from last night."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Really Inuyasha," Kagome was quite serious again as she stood, discarding the cloak as she knelt down to kiss him. Inuyasha gathered her in his arms glad to forget his annoyance at her as he reveled in her scent and taste. My Kagome, Inuyasha thought. Kagome mirrored his thoughts, My Inuyasha.  
  
A faint scent on the wind forced Inuyasha mind from what he wanted to do with Kagome right then. He groaned as he pushed the gorgeous nude girl away from him. She frowned at him. "Sango and the Monk are coming."  
  
"Miroku and Sango are coming?" Kagome gasped and blushed remembering her state of undress. "Do they know where we are?" Kagome's mind was flying franticly.   
  
"They have Shippo with them. They'll find us." Inuyasha's face settled into something closely resembling a pout. "We'd better get dressed." He sighed. He turned to see Kagome already pulling on her skirt. She reached for her bra and shirt to find both torn cleanly in half.   
"Inuyasha!" The girl whined. "You tore my clothes. Now what am I supposed to wear?" Inuyasha smiled stupidly at her. She growled, "Do you want Miroku to see me like this?" Inuyasha yelped. His eyes darted around landing on his fire-rat cloak crumpled before him, he tossed it at her.  
  
"No hiding what we did now," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Who wanted to hide it in the first place?" Kagome retorted as she flipped her hair over the collar of the cloak. Inuyasha's face spilt into a grin yet again. Kagome looked at Inuyasha over her shoulder. "Are you going to get dressed? I suppose you don't have to worry about Miroku, but you might embarrass Sango." Kagome grinned mischievously as Inuyasha scrambled to dress.   
  
They strode out of the clearing together to meet their friends. As they walked into view Shippo, Sango, and Miroku ran to meet them.   
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he leapt into her arms.   
  
"Kagome are you alright? What happened to your clothes?" Sango gasped as she surveyed Kagome's state.   
  
"Lady Kagome are you hurt? Inuyasha was there a fight?" Miroku questioned as calmly as he could, though fear gave his voice edge.   
  
"I'm okay really." Kagome assured them.  
  
"There wasn't any fight." Inuyasha stated. "Well not much of one anyway." He added as he remembered his and Kagome's argument the night before. Sango blushed as she realized the implication. Miroku's face widened in a grin very similar to the one Inuyasha had sported earlier.   
  
Kagome made no movement to hide the bite mark on her neck as Sango's eyes widened when she saw it. Inuyasha had told her that the bite claimed her as his. Well, if she was his then he was hers and she was proud of the fact.   
Shippo oblivious to the innuendo flying around him twisted in Kagome's arms to ask Inuyasha,   
"What do you mean not much of a fight? Did someone attack you or not?"  
  
"No Shippo, no one attacked us." Kagome soothed the little kitsune.  
  
"Then what happened to you Kagome?"  
  
"Would you just shut up and stop asking so many questions?" Inuyasha yelled at the small fox.  
  
"Inuyasha you leave him alone. He didn't do anything wrong." Kagome warned the hanyou. "We fell down I tore my shirt Shippo." Kagome lied smoothly to turn the kitsune's curiosity aside.   
  
"Humph," Inuyasha muttered to himself, frustrated that the girl was able to think quicker than him.   
  
"We should get back to the village. I could use a bath." Kagome chattered cheerily leading the group back.   
  
A short while later…  
  
"MIROKU, WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Inuyasha's screams could be heard by the girl's in the hot springs though they were a fair distance away from Lady Kaede home.  
  
"Ugh, that monk is incorrigible," Sango muttered as she settled into the warm water. She shook her head at the monk's antics before turning her attention back to the issue at hand. "So Kagome, what happened with Inuyasha? You were pretty upset with him when you left last night. What changed?"  
  
"Um…well, I guess he did actually."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You remember how he was mooning around when I got here yesterday. And you told me he had been like that the entire time I was gone."   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well when I asked him about it he wouldn't talk to me. And well I got mad at him and yelled at him for obsessing over Kikiyo. Then he got all defensive and told me to 'mind my own fucking business.' Well that's when I took off. I was so mad at him when I left I even forgot my backpack," she giggled about this. Sango fixed her with a stare urging her to continue. "Well anyway he followed me, and told me I couldn't go. He asked me why I was so angry and I told him. I told him he needed to choose between me and Kikiyo. Then when I threatened to never come back," Sango gasped at this admission. "No, I didn't really mean it, I would have come back!"  
  
"You're right. I know that. Sorry, keep going with your story." Sango leaned forward eagerly. Kagome was a little surprised at the demon hunter's thirst for gossip, but she continued.   
  
"Anyway, he believed me when I said that, and got really angry. He grabbed me…"  
  
"Is that when you two…"  
  
"No! He just threw me over his shoulder. I think he was just planning on taking me back here. But then I sat him."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Except he was holding me pretty tight and I got pulled down with him," another gasp from Sango. "Yeah, it hurt pretty bad. While I was lying on the ground Inuyasha just kind of jumped on me, and said he made his choice." The girl shrugged admitting she didn't understand Inuyasha's reasoning either.   
  
"You mean he picked you right after you sat him?"  
  
"Yeah," another shrug.  
  
"I don't understand Inuyasha at all. I guess it must be love," Sango sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so…" Kagome smiled softly and stared in the direction of Kaede's home.   
  
Back with Kikiyo and Naraku…  
  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes, for now all I need you to do is keep the monk and demon hunter busy. Kill them if you wish it doesn't matter." Kikiyo was once more calm and cold, now that she was dressed. She eyed Naraku as he gazed at her blankly. "I just need them out of the way for a time. I'll tell you when I need more."  
  
"Are you going to kill Inuyasha?" Naraku asked, emotionless.   
  
"Not yet, soon," the dead miko answered.   
  
To Be Continued…  
  
So do you hate me? No you don't, but I bet you can't wait for the next chapter. Honestly neither can I. However, I have the benefit of knowing what's coming next. :P  
Okay, I'm sorry that was mean. I'll probably have another chapter out soon. I'm a little obsessed with this story. And the fact that I have no life leaves me plenty of time to write. Have patience. I'm a little amazed at myself. I think I managed to make myself feel sorry for Kikiyo, I didn't think it was possible! If your feeling like me don't worry it won't last long. Kikiyo will be doing something really evil soon and all thoughts of pity will vanish. It was kind of nice to see Kagome and Inuyasha happy for awhile. Sorry but that won't last long either. Some bad stuff is gonna go down in the next chapter.  
  
Oh yeah! Have I mentioned how much I like reviews? Be sure to write me one. But always remember, my ego may be big, but it is fragile.  
Ja ne!  
The Priestess 


	3. Tension Builds

Dark Desires  
  
Chapter 3: Tension Builds  
  
By The Priestess of the Blade  
  
I have returned; greetings to you all. (Trumpets and other various fanfare sound in the background: ya'know Dun da da dun, and all that crap.) I hope you enjoyed the last one. I didn't get many reviews but I couldn't wait to write this one. I think I'm posting them too fast maybe, probably nobody even thinks I have a new chapter up yet. Oh well the true writer writes for themselves, or something like that, I don't know I think I heard that somewhere, although I prefer it when somebody reads this stuff. Guess I'm not a true writer, how sad…Okay anyway I'm getting off track, you probably just want to read the story, but I can't help myself I have to say hi first, it kind of eases me into the writing. If you don't like my rambling you're free to skip it, you won't hurt my feelings, really (*sniffles* priestess tries to hide the fact that she's scrubbing away tears). Anywho, Enjoy or something like that.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the almighty Rumiko Takahashi does (priestess sobs quietly, then abruptly cheers up.) But don't forget the delinquent monk Miroku is and always will be MY man-bitch. (Priestess ignores the pounding of angry lawyers against the ten-foot tall wall surrounding her home.)  
  
Miroku: Um…honey?  
  
Me: I told you never to call me that!  
  
Miroku: Sorry oh glorious one.  
  
Me: That's better.  
  
Miroku: Anyway, I was just wondering why I only got one line in the last chapter.  
  
Me: Oh! Um… about that, see I just didn't really have the time to fit you in much. I…uh…needed to fill in some blanks for the loyal readers.   
  
Miroku: Oh… (Sighs sadly) I see.  
  
Me: I swear you'll get a much bigger part this time. (Priestess grins evilly)  
  
Miroku: Why are you making that face?  
  
Me: (looking innocent again) what face?  
  
Miroku: That face you were just making, like you were going to do something evil.  
  
Me: Now would I do something evil? (Priestess looks at Miroku with innocent puppy dog eyes.)  
  
Miroku: No? No of course not.  
  
Me: Good, I'm glad you know that, now why don't you go and tidy up while I type this.  
  
(Whip cracks in background)  
  
Miroku: What was that?  
  
Me: What was what?  
  
Miroku: That noise, it sounded like a whip. (Priestess looks clueless at him.) Never mind, I'll start with the kitchen.  
  
Me: Yeah you do that. (Miroku walks away and soon water can be heard running.) That was a close one. You know there are times I almost feel bad about the way I have Miroku wrapped around my finger. (Miroku enters with a cup on a tray.)  
  
Miroku: I thought you could use something warm to drink while you typed.  
  
Me: Why thank you Miroku-sama. You're such a sweetheart. (Miroku smiles widely and a whip crack can be heard again.)  
  
Miroku: There's that noise again. (Priestess looks clueless again.) Forget it. (Miroku returns to kitchen.)  
  
Me: Nah, I don't feel that bad. (Priestess takes a sip of her hot chocolate.)  
  
(A/N: Sorry I got a little carried away there. I have too much fun with Miroku *sighs*.)  
  
******************  
  
Naraku waited patiently. The Monk and Demon Huntress would be coming soon. One carefully planted rumor and a sacrificed shard of the jewel effectively separated the group in two. Inuyasha and the girl pursued the shard the girl could sense, the other two split off to investigate the rumor. Naraku waited for them there. He planned to kill the monk, the demon huntress he still had plans for.   
  
  
  
While he waited his mind returned yet again to the miko Kikyou. He had believed that finally having her body would rid him of his obsession; it seemed it had only made it worse. He hungered for her day and night, every minute. He needed her again. He wanted her to feel the desire as well. She had become numb to his passions towards the end; she had not felt anything and that annoyed him. Her defilement was not complete.  
  
First he needed to accomplish his end of the bargain, when she returned to him again he would demand more and she would give it. He found it helpful that she had an obsession of her own.   
  
  
  
Birds jumped to the sky as a resounding SMACK was heard. Soon the angry shouts of the demon huntress reached Naraku's ears. He smiled beneath the hood of his baboon cloak. The two were unaware of what awaited them as they walked along the country road.   
  
  
  
"Monk if you ever touch me there again you will lose that hand of yours!" Sango yelled at Miroku as he just sighed and rubbed his bruised cheek soothingly. Kirara walked beside the Exterminator with Shippo riding and giggling at the monk. Sango muttered something about hentai priests under her breath as she continued to fume. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw movement in the trees. Jerking to a stop she scanned the darkness and Kirara sniffed the air.   
  
  
  
"Sango-sama, what is it? Do you see something?" Miroku paused at her side. There again to her left Sango saw it again. She sensed no demons, yet whatever it was did not move like an animal. When she caught the movement again to her right she noticed something familiar flashing in the sunlight. No! It can't be! Her mind screamed at her, she was sure it was the familiar curved blade. And there she heard the clinking of a chain. The monk forgotten Sango plunged into the forest after her younger brother. Kirara was after her in the same breath with Shippo screaming and clutching round her neck.  
  
  
  
"Kohaku," she screamed.  
  
  
  
"Kohaku? Her brother?" Miroku wondered what this could mean as he made to dash after the girl. Before he could take more than a step something crashed into his side, knocking him flying to the ground. "What?" He cried searching for his attacker. There above him in the sky was a large flying bug. "One of Naraku's venom wasps, what are they doing here?" The monk muttered as he stood, beginning to worry about what this could mean. The buzzing of wings alerted him to the wasp about to hit him from the left, but masked his next attacker.   
  
Miroku cried out as he was hit from behind, knocked forward to land on his face. As he stood again wasps flew out of the trees on all sides. He swung at them with his staff fending off many and knocking a few senseless, but he was outnumbered and knew there was little he could do against so many. Wings beat against him and hard as he tried to avoid them he was scratched more than once by the deadly stingers. He only hoped none were deep enough to kill him as he struggled again and again to stand after another bug drove him to the ground. If I could only use my hell-hole! Miroku forced himself to his feet once again after kicking one wasp away and swinging wildly at another. The monk struggled against the bugs searching for someplace to find cover. If I can just get away for a moment I can erect a barrier to keep them away! Where is Sango? I need her help!   
  
Her heart pounded as she chased after her little brother. Her legs burned from the pace she was forced to keep in order to keep sight of the young boy. As hard as she ran she still lost him more than once. Then he would appear in front of her again. He wants me to follow him! She realized this almost immediately. This must be a trap of Naraku's. Yet I have to follow him. If there is any chance to save my brother I must try.  
  
Miroku dove for the bushes as another wasp flew at his face. He darted through the undergrowth hoping it would hide him from his attackers long enough to catch his breath. His lungs burned from his panicked flight, and the bushes thorns pulled at his robes and scratched his skin. Suddenly the branches over his head flew apart with a loud crack as a venom wasp dove straight for him. He rolled over desperately trying to block the insect.   
  
The bug's face and one wing were torn apart by the head of Miroku's staff, yet before he could feel relief at this three more wasps dove for him. He could see no where to go. He swung wildly at the attackers. They retreated from his flailing staff and Miroku jumped up. "I will not die so easily Naraku!" Miroku yelled defiantly into the forest. He was not sure whether or not the demon was there nor did he care at the moment as the wasps flew back at him this time with more of their friends. If there was one thing Miroku had learned from Inuyasha it was to not give up without a fight. As Miroku rallied his spirits with this thought the ground fell out from under his feet.  
  
Back with Inuyasha and Kagome…  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stood over the carcass of the rat demon. "How'd that weak thing ever get a hold of a Shikon shard?" He asked sheathing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Who knows," Kagome answered kneeling over the body to retrieve and purify the jewel piece.   
  
"I think it smells."  
  
"It is a rat."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I didn't really think so. It's possible Naraku is behind it. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms as Kagome stood. "Do you think we could catch up with Miroku and Sango? It'll probably take them longer to find out about that rumor and then we can go back to the village together."   
  
"Yeah I guess so." Inuyasha looked to the setting sun neatly avoiding Kagome's gaze. It had been like this with him all day. They hadn't had a moment alone since that night and the watchfulness of their friends now seemed easier than finally having the solitude with him that Kagome had been praying for.   
  
"Sit!"   
  
"WHAT THE HE…?" Inuyasha hit the ground. "Kagome?" Inuyasha's angry voice was muffled by a mouthful of grass. The girl knelt down next to the hanyou's spell-prone form.   
  
"Don't you even try to be angry with me Inuyasha! You deserved that and you know it."  
  
"WHAT!" The silver haired demon lifted his head to stare wide-eyed at the girl.   
  
"Don't play innocent with me dog-boy. You make love to me and now you won't even look at me. You act like I'm painful to look at. Why?" The girl's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Was I bad?" Kagome looked stricken.   
  
"Dammit! What the hell? No! I mean…shit," Inuyasha spit out the expletives as his mind struggled to follow the girl twisting itself in confusion of her logic. "Ah… fuck Kagome. You were fine, I mean good. Great! Dammit." The hanyou sat up cross legged anger forgotten as he attempted to figure out what he needed to say. A relieved Kagome watched him quietly glad he was the uncomfortable one now.   
  
  
  
"Kagome, being with you was really good." The girl watched him fidget nervously and decided to help him out, a little.   
  
  
  
"So you liked it? Then why is it so hard for you to look at me?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what to do with a mate!" Inuyasha growled with frustration.   
  
  
  
"We're mates!" Kagome yelped with surprise. His eyes darted to her and flashed with anger.   
  
  
  
"Of course we are! You think I would just rut with you and that's it! Shit, I'm not Miroku!"   
  
  
  
"I didn't say you were! But when did we become mates?"  
  
  
  
"When I marked you of course! Stupid bitch." The last was muttered under his breath so Kagome couldn't hear. Kagome clutched the bite mark where her shoulder and neck met. Well he did say it marked me as his.   
  
  
  
"Why are you so shocked? You're the one that wanted me to choose you." Inuyasha glared at her. "I made my choice. I thought you had made yours too."  
  
  
  
"I did!" Kagome was indignant. "I just didn't realize how far your commitment went."  
  
  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha looked away from her again.  
  
  
  
"There you go again Inuyasha. I don't know how mates should act either, but I'm pretty sure they should be able to look at each other." Fists on her hips she waited for him to meet her eyes. When he did she smiled warmly. "That's better!" Inuyasha smiled too at the abrupt mood swing that only Kagome could truly manage.   
  
  
  
"Come on let's go." Inuyasha stood offering Kagome his hand. Her heart wanted to burst with happiness at his small show of consideration. She bounced to her feet and they walked away from the battleground hands clasped.   
  
  
  
I guess Miroku and Sango will have to wait. Kagome's mind raced as Inuyasha's hands roamed underneath her skirt. She had only asked a simple question. "What do you know about what mates do?" Inuyasha had seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then he had pulled her to him kissing her deeply. Maybe this is his answer, the thought drifted away as Inuyasha began to gently stroke her.   
  
He pushed her against a tree as he traced his tongue on her collarbone never stopping his gentle rubbing. Kagome moaned gripping his shoulders and pressing against his touch. She gasped as Inuyasha worked his fingers beneath her underwear. Beginning to pant from the heat he caused to course through her Kagome worked her hands under his shirt pulling it from him wanting more of him to touch her. Her hands slid over his smooth muscles and Inuyasha used one hand to pull her shirt over her head making her lose contact with his skin. Free of the fabric Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha pressing as much of herself against him as she could. Inuyasha was forced to stop his ministrations when he took off her skirt and undid his pants. Kagome sucking at his neck was making his head spin and he lifted her up wrapping her legs around his hips and pressing her back to the tree. He nipped gently at her nipple as he pushed into her. She cried his name softly, then more insistently as he increased to speed of his movement. Finally screaming it into the night sky when he brought her over the edge where he joined her before the cry faded completely.   
  
Kikyou seethed silently as she watched the pair having sex yet again. She continued to watch though memorizing the girl's every move. She masked her presence from the pair, though she doubted either would notice her through the haze of carnal pleasure. He betrayed her yet again and the girl continued to defile her soul. She watched the pair hating each more with every passing second. She waited patiently for them to fall asleep when they were through. She waited for Inuyasha to fall into a deep slumber before she reached out for the girl. Using the bit of her soul that she still had she brought the girl to her in a daze. She was bound to the tree before she was fully awake. Kikyou's spirit stealing serpents wrapped around her, some magic keeping her voice silent. "Now you will feel the pain of betrayal." Kikyou said in her deadly cold voice.   
  
*****************  
  
Oh my gosh! That chapter was so hard to write! It just took forever! I know I am taking way too long to get to Kikyou's big plans, but I felt like I needed to clarify some things about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship before some of the stuff Kikyou is going to do. Don't worry the next chapter is finally going to reveal a lot about her evilness. Also I'll be getting back to Miroku, Sango, and Naraku, so don't worry about the cliffhanger with those guys. I'll have another chapter up soon. Hell it may already be up by the time you read this one!   
  
Damn, who knew Kikyou liked to watch so much? Surprised the hell outta me! (Priestess stifles a giggle.) I was thinking about it and I am such a dirty bitch! Miroku: Yeah you are! (Priestess throws a shoe at the delinquent monk.) Miroku: Ow that hurt! Me: Serves you right! Anyway, I just find any excuse to throw some sex in don't I? And that stuff with Kikyou and Naraku in the last chapter was dirty as hell! I really am very sweet and innocent. Miroku: No you're not! (Priestess prepares to throw the other shoe and Miroku dives out of the room.) Don't listen to Hentai monks they're total liars. Miroku (From other room) Hey!  
  
Anyway, Ja ne! The Priestess 


	4. Battle Lines are Drawn

Dark Desires  
  
Chapter 4: Battle Lines are Drawn   
  
By Priestess of the Blade  
  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It really helps when you do that, one nice review and I get all excited and need to write. Seriously, I was completely stuck on this story and distracted by another one, then I went online and read my new reviews next thing you know I'm typing this stuff. Thank you so much to Joyleaf. I was worried people didn't really like my little conversations with Miroku and I was planning on leaving them out of this one.   
  
Miroku: (having just entered the room and read the last sentence) WHAT? You were going to leave me out of this one?  
  
Me: Well yeah, I didn't know if people liked reading it or not. (Miroku looks completely crushed; Priestess stands and hugs him consolingly) Its okay Miroku, Joyleaf likes our conversations so I'm going to keep putting them in. (Miroku straightens and smiles)  
  
Miroku: (beaming with happiness) Really?  
  
Me: Yes really.   
  
Miroku: Good 'cause I wanted to tell the readers all about last night.   
  
Me: The hell you are!  
  
Miroku: (utterly oblivious to Priestess' angry glare) I'm sure all your reader's are very interested to hear about it. (Miroku turns to face readers, ignoring Priestess who is turning red with anger) See we were at the store looking for new anime for me to buy for priestess and while she's looking through the selections I grabbed her ass; which always gets her excited. (Priestess' hands are reaching for Miroku's throat, but seeing as how his back is turned to her he doesn't know this) So she drags me off to the bathroom anaaAAAHHH…. (Priestess has now tackled Miroku to the ground and is beating him senseless with her shoe.)  
  
Me: (Screaming at the top of her lungs while beating him with shoe) I…THOUGHT…I….EXPLAINED…TO YOU…THAT I…DON'T…WANT…YOU…TALKING…ABOUT…THOSE THINGS…IN…FRONT…OF…THE…READERS!  
  
(Curtain falls. Moments later Priestess and an unhurt Miroku walk out from behind the curtain to thunderous applause.)  
  
Miroku and Me: Thank You! Thank You! We love you all!  
  
Me: I just hope you all know I would never really treat my man-bitch like that; I'm really a very kind person…Besides I have him trained better than to do something that I specifically told him not to. (Priestess glares at him pointedly and Miroku grins sheepishly and looks the other way.)  
  
(Whip crack is heard)  
  
Me: (looking confused) Did that line seem like it needed a whip crack sound effect?   
  
Guy in charge of making whip crack at proper time: Sorry I was just getting kind of bored.  
  
Me: Oh…Okay. (Priestess grabs onto Miroku's arm and waves at readers with her other hand) Anyway, thank you everyone for reading and I hope you all enjoy my little story.   
  
Oops, I almost forgot! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Though as I'm sure you all know by now Miroku is my man-bitch.   
  
Miroku: Yeah I am! (Hugs Priestess)  
  
(A/N: Aw that was so cute! Wasn't it? There is no bond like that of a fanfic writer and her lecherous monk man-bitch.)   
  
(Another A/N: Damn, that went on a LOT longer than I intended!)  
  
*****************************  
  
For a moment she thought she had woken, but her thoughts continued to remain separate from her movements as though in a dream. Distantly she felt something call to her and she felt her body respond. Like watching a movie she saw herself stand and move towards the thing that summoned her. It was not until the ghostly bodies of Kikyou's soul stealing serpents wrapped themselves around her and bound her to a tree that she realized she really was awake.  
  
"Now you will feel the pain of betrayal."  
  
Kagome tried to scream for Inuyasha but a cold hand wrapped itself around her throat strangling her cry. "You keep my soul from me and now you take Inuyasha from me." Kikyou's dead eyes bore into Kagome her voice draining away her strength like death itself. "I will kill you for what you have done. First I want you to feel the pain that I have felt." With that Kikyou embraced the girl tightly.  
  
*What is she doing?*   
  
Kikyou pressed herself against Kagome's rigid form she quietly spoke an incantation. Kagome gasped as the heat was drained from her. "What are you doing to me?" she tried to say but the only sound that escaped was a rasping croak. Kikyou stepped back and stared at Kagome with dead eyes. She laughed cruelly at the girl's stricken look.   
  
"Now you will watch."   
  
When Inuyasha felt Kagome touch his arm gently he woke. He looked up into Kagome's soft loving brown eyes.   
  
"Kagome? What are you doing?" The hanyou asked her, his voice thick from sleep.   
  
"Shh…" was her only answer as she lowered herself over him. Inuyasha returned her caresses gratefully as she pressed herself to him in a deep kiss.   
  
"Kagome…" he whispered softly in her ear, which made her laugh hollowly. He looked at her questioningly and she shook her head and leaned in to kiss him again, longer this time. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her feeling her warmth, the life in her. He inhaled deeply, relishing in Kagome's scent.  
  
Kagome watched in horror, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She wanted to sob or scream but neither could escape from her hoarse throat. She struggled against the serpentine forms and they tightened around her, one head twisting to hiss at her in warning. How could he? Why? Her mind screamed though her voice could not. She watched as Kikyou woke him. She watched as he kissed her. She could only watch as they made love. She struggled harder, throwing herself twisting wildly between the tree trunk and the serpents. They wrapped tighter around her arms and legs and the tears flowed faster and hotter. She tried again and again to scream shutting her eyes against the pain of watching Inuyasha with his former love.   
  
Kikyou played her part so well that Inuyasha couldn't tell he was not with Kagome until they had both finished and she drew back dropping her disguise. He stared in dumb wonderment at the naked body of his former betrothed before him. She stood slowly glaring at him with dead hate-filled eyes. Am I dreaming? He thought dimly before the flare of Kikyou's power assured him he was not.   
  
"Kikyou…what are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking what is mine." She spoke coldly her mind dead to the emotions racing through her, and the fact that Inuyasha had been able to make her feel the things Naraku could not.   
  
Inuyasha's mind whirled with the realization that he had made love to Kikyou not Kagome. He had just done with been with Kikyou in a way he had only been in his most fevered dreams of fifty years ago. Kikyou the woman he was going to become human for, the woman he would have married, yet he was with Kagome now, and with shock he realized he had just betrayed her as well, even if unknowingly. Breaking through now panicked thoughts was the awareness that Kagome's scent was now gone.   
  
"Where is Kagome?" he snarled at the dead priestess. Rage at himself and fear for his mate's life drove the awkwardness of the situation from his mind as he leapt to grab Kikyou. Her burning aura drove him back and she continued to stare coldly at the furious hanyou.  
  
"Now I will make you pay for all that you have done to me. You will hurt for every time that you have hurt me and you will die in payment for my death." Kikyou turned to glare hatefully at Kagome.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyou's back. "Where is Kagome?" Kikyou merely smiled coldly again and brought her hands together as if in prayer. Before she could speak a bright light flared in front of the tree and torn bodies of her serpents flew in all directions. Kneeling at the center of the explosion was Kagome face tear-streaked and chest heaving in pain and anger. Her blood-shot eyes burned with hatred and she screamed forlornly clutching at her stomach as though sick. Kikyou stepped back in fear at the raw power radiating from the girl's crumpled form. Rage filled her that the girl would exhibit such power at that moment; it was too dangerous to attack her now the girl might lash out blindly and Kikyou would not be able to stand against it.   
  
"Soon, Inuyasha," She said as she disappeared into the darkness. Inuyasha, heedless to the departure of Kikyou, raced to Kagome's side. As he reached to out to hold her he jumped back in pain from the flare of her power that burned his hands. Kagome was unaware of the reactions of her own power as her body shuddered with sobs. Inuyasha came as close as he dared.   
  
"Kagome…I…"   
  
Sadly a Delinquent Monk was having problems of his own…  
  
(Priestess blithely ignores angry groans and various flying projectiles from angry readers.)   
  
  
  
Miroku groaned as consciousness slowly pressed its way back into his mind. He pried his eyes open only to be greeted by darkness. As he tried to sit up he smacked his head soundly on a rock. He fell back again His dark vision swirling as his empty stomach tried to heave. He held tenaciously onto consciousness until his head stopped its rapid revolutions. This time he rose slower holding a hand over his head to feel for the ceiling of the cave. He blinked as he tried to find a light in the darkness. There behind him was a faint light, as though filtered through something. Carefully twisting around in the small space he crawled his way to the entrance. As he approached the opening he discovered what it was that blocked the light. A large bush had grown over the entry blocking it from sight. Extremely lucky for him he realized as the buzz of a venom wasp sounded from outside. As he peered through the branches he decided he must have unknowingly backed over the edge of a dried up river bed and fallen into the cave, thankfully not seriously damaging the bush that hid it from the insects. He also decided he had best wait in the cave concealed from view until the wasps took their search elsewhere. As he waited he wondered if Naraku was out there and worried that Sango might have encountered him. At least Shippo would be safe with her and Kirara. Did she really see her brother?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kirara leapt against the barrier that blocked her from following Sango. Shippo watched from a few feet away.  
  
  
  
"Kirara please stop!" He cried. The broken bodies of venom wasps littered the ground around them. Shippo shook with fear that Kirara would get through the barrier and leave him alone on this side to face more bugs alone. He couldn't even approach the enraged cat to seek comfort. "I want Kagome." The little fox whispered as he collapsed into the grass sobbing.   
  
  
  
Kohaku's chain scythe, (A/N: Could someone let me know what that thing is called? I'm just making the name up; I hope you all know what I'm talking about.) sliced through the air and Sango blocked it with her Boomerang. Yanking the weapon back to him he dashed the Sango's left swinging the weapon at her again. She rolled to the side dodging the blade narrowly and swore under her breath as she regained her feet muscles aching and chest burning. He's not even winded. Sango thought crossly as she fought for her life.   
  
  
  
"He has improved much since he became my mindless slave." Naraku calm voice carried easily to Sango's ears as he watched them fight from the shadows of the trees at the edge of the forest. He watched for a moment longer as Sango struggled to hold Kohaku off and keep an eye on Naraku. Then he stepped calmly into the battlefield halting Kohaku's assault with a glance. Sango braced herself against her boomerang trying to stand up straight and ignore her exhaustion. I don't have enough left to fight him and Naraku! The thought sent a flash of horror through her that she tried to keep from showing on her face. Where is that priest? Surely he can find a way through Naraku's barrier! As if reading her mind Naraku answered her unspoken question.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry but no help is coming for you Sango. The monk is otherwise occupied." A cruel smile played across his lips. Fear for Miroku flashed through Sango's mind, briefly pushing aside her own. Kohaku stepped in front of Naraku shielding him and holding his scythe threateningly. Sango's heart ached at the sight of her brother protecting the creature that should be his mortal enemy. Recklessly she spoke to her brother aware of but heedless of the demon standing right behind him.  
  
  
  
"Kohaku, please listen to me I know you're in there somewhere. You can't protect that demon! He slaughtered our whole village, he is the reason our father is dead!" Sango was pleading for any remnant of her little brother to hear and Naraku laughed at her.  
  
  
  
"You are wrong Sango. There is nothing of your brother left, only his body. I have taken all of his memories he is only a shell, an empty servant for me. But I can return him to the boy you loved. If you wish it…" The words left unsaid hung thick in the air pressing in around Sango.   
  
  
  
"If I wish it? And what must I do to have my wish granted? Steal the Tetsusaiga again? Or do you wish me to kill someone this time?" Naraku smiled inwardly at the hate in Sango's voice. This might be easier than he had first thought.   
  
  
  
"Sango? Do you care so much for your new companions? Are they already more important to you than your brother's life?" Sango's breathing caught with fear. "So be it then." He said with a sick smile. "I have no more use for the boy." Kohaku began to dig desperately at his shoulder, tearing the flesh with his nails to get at the shikon shard that maintained his life. Sango froze for a moment. Perhaps she should let him do it. Maybe it would be better to let Kohaku's suffering end and free herself from the constant threat held by Naraku. The dark thoughts fell away as she tackled her brother pinning his arms to the ground.  
  
"I won't let you take my brother from me!" Sango screamed over her shoulder. "You are my only family I have left," She whispered to her brother.   
  
"Then you are ready to listen to my proposal?" Naraku asked with a smile. Kohaku's eyes stared blankly as his sister and new master watched each other, one with hate in her eyes and the other with satisfaction.   
  
  
  
It was only more blind luck that led Miroku to Sango. It had not taken the venom wasps long to move on in their search for the monk and Miroku had gladly taken his first opportunity to escape from the cramped cave. Having lost his sense of direction during his struggle with the bugs he headed to the east simply because fewer wasps had gone in that direction. Tired, sore and still dizzy from being knocked out he stumbled along wondering how he would find Sango, Shippo and Kirara and hoping she was still okay. Then he spotted them walking towards him from the opposite direction. Sango was also exhausted and near stumbling and Kirara stalked protectively next to her. With the wash of relief came a burst of strength and Miroku ran to the Hunter. "Sango-sama are you well. Have you been hurt?" He kept a respectful distance though what he really wanted was to hold her close. Shippo who had been walking quietly next to her jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and hugged him tightly round the neck.  
  
"I'm…okay." Sango said quietly and continued to trudge forward.  
  
"Did you find your brother? Is he safe?"  
  
"My Brother…He will be okay."   
  
"I don't think she's okay Miroku." Shippo whispered in his ear, the monk looked at him sideways and Shippo nuzzled into his cheek refusing to speak again. Miroku troubled by Shippo's comment and Sango's despair fell into step beside her holding his questions back, resolved to wait until she was ready to tell him what had happened to her while they were apart.   
  
*******************************  
  
Yeah okay I'm cutting it off there because it's pretty long and I need to get something posted soon. This one took way too long to write. First I got writer's block then my fourteen year old brother and his friend went snooping through my documents and decided to inform me that I'm a pervert (which let's face it I already knew!) and I was too embarrassed to write for awhile. But I finally finished this chapter and I'm working on the next so expect it soon! I'm sorry loyal readers I hope you didn't forget about me.   
  
Oh and uh, don't expect any Miroku and Sango lemons from me any time soon. I am very possessive of my man-bitch and while I like the pairing on the show I just can't bring myself to write about it. (A small group of psychiatrists enter the room and begin studying Priestess intently and taking notes. Priestess attempts to ignore them.) I'm only a little bit crazy!   
  
As always when you review remember that my gigantic ego is made of glass and will shatter easily! Anyway Ja ne! The Priestess 


End file.
